ice and fire
by crocketts
Summary: after his supposed death, Vector winds up on the planet of Esker and learns the hard way that the people you rule over don't necessarily have to like you. eventual Vector/Yuma


**A/N**: finally the first fucking chapter is done god bless the world my hands are sore as all hell. also yeah this is another ongoing story suck it.

* * *

"_How stupid – I can't take you with me."_

Vector can tell that something's different the very second he wakes up.

He's under "watch" before he can even understand what it means, which basically translates to "you've messed up from the very start and we don't trust you; make another mistake like that and you're toast" which is fine. He doesn't care about the opinions of others regarding him (unless he's manipulating them) and never did. Likely, he'll do something these Esker people don't like, and he'll just get out of it somehow like always. Vector quickly finds that creatures of all races are equally gullible and malleable if he tries hard enough, which he constantly does. Gotta put all your effort into your work, or at least, that's how he feels.

Really, the only thing he can focus on is that his head hurts, and the cold of the world is surprisingly unhelpful in dulling the pain. It doesn't feel right, for some reason, and he racks his brain to think of why before coming up with the obvious answer. Of course, duh, he barely listened to the thoughts and memories that he was allowed to see of Don Thousand when they shared a body, but a few bits slipped out. One of those was the freezing of the Esker world, which happened who knows how long ago and for a reason that Vector can't be bothered to care about. Somehow, he remembered something he'd heard about differences in ideals when trying to make allies with each other. Evidently it ended up with Don Thousand permanently freezing the world.

Seems a little extreme, to be honest, but it doesn't bother Vector all that much. And it's not like the Barian God can un-freeze it, now that he's dead as all hell.

It doesn't take long for him to open his eyes, but it's a few moments before he can actually see. Sight adjusted, he realizes that he's within a dungeon cellar, probably underground, which only makes it even colder. The cold isn't like on Earth or Barian, which is generally comforting in the isolation it provides as well as naturally beautiful. No, it's more like a superficial freezing, one that feels desolate, that feels as though the entire world itself is decaying, which is ridiculous, since it isn't. The creatures of the world, though, definitely are.

He doesn't know how he can tell. Honestly, he's never seen an Esker before this, so he's not even sure how he can tell the difference between one that's well and one that's dying, but they all look the same, so he could be wrong anyways. Vector notices a strange green tint to their skin right before he realizes that they're actually quite hard to look at. Assuming it normal, he tries to analyze the long facial features and the snake-like markings on their bodies. All of them look damn skinny, which would be fine if it didn't appear as though they were starving. Of course, it would make sense that their provisions, assuming they have any, would be difficult to handle in such unimaginable conditions. In all factuality, Barians and Astrals are among the very few races that don't need to consume any type of food.

Eskers aren't sharp like the Barians, nor elegant and regal like the Astrals, but more…what? Wavy? They curve and twist and turn in unnatural ways, as if it's completely ordinary, and they almost look like blobs.

"Your cold and dead stare isn't helping, thanks," Vector vocalizes to a passing Esker, one looking at his form strangely, which draws their attention for only a second before they slink away. It's as if they'd never seen a Barian before, or maybe they'd never seen a rude one. He almost wants to say that not everyone is like Durbe, but they don't know who that is and would likely just think him crazy. Whatever. Not like he gives a shit.

"Hey," He calls out to no one, once he's sure the hall outside his cell is empty. "You still there?"

For some reason, he tries to search his mind for any sign of "horrifying monster" but can't find it. Was he really expecting a fraction of Don Thousand to still be with him even after the God's death? In truth, his headache isn't caused by the close shave he got with infinity, but more the heavy weight that has been lifted, and his thoughts are jumping around, pounding on his head, trying to fill the empty space. It wasn't very long that he had to share a mind with a God, but he certainly wouldn't recommend it to anyone even for a day. Or a minute.

Even before that possession, even before he was a Barian, he'd had a portion of Don Thousand with him, and now that's gone, too. For the first time in his current life, he can think clearly and without influence. And it's terrifying.

He felt it first when he let go of Yuma's hand, and it's a bit embarrassing now that he's not dead, since he has a feeling that he'll probably see the kid again. Honestly, if he hadn't overheard two Eskers talking about the death of the Barian God, he would have assumed that Yuma lost. This clearness in his head is proof of how wrong he was. The only real way that he can keep any sliver of his dignity intact, which he suddenly seems to care about for some stupid ass reason, is to avoid Yuma at all costs. Hell, maybe he'll go back to the Barian world. Reconcile with people that hate him. That he killed. That likely want him dead.

On second thought, that reunion with Yuma doesn't sound so bad, now.

Not that he personally cares about the rest of the Barian's lives. Of course, he regrets killing them, because it ended up aiding a cause he no longer desired to help. He didn't stop to think of why exactly that was, that it was likely because the one implementing the cause is now dead, but he doesn't think it matters.

It's probably ages, or maybe just a few minutes, before Vector hears footsteps, which is strange. Most of the creatures tended to float everywhere and it definitely looked more effective than just walking. When he sees the long waves of regal clothing, however, he understands that the footsteps were likely an attempt to intimidate him. He nearly doubles over laughing at the thought, but simply grins in amusement when one of the well-dressed Eskers face him, which doesn't really mean anything, since he doesn't have an actual mouth.

"It's fortunate that we got you out in time," The figure says, as if he should be grateful that he's alive. Why? He has no reason to live anymore. "We had only a fifty-seven-percent chance that our teleportation would get you out in time."

He suddenly finds his voice, though only to irritate them. "Lucky me."

The Esker ignores his remark and continues. "Of course, we have a reason for this. We recognize that you are incredibly powerful, even for a Barian. Far more powerful than any Esker in existence. As the current Commander, I would like to pass on my title to you for a certain price." They pause, as if any of this is supposed to be surprising to him. He expected that their leadership was weak, and what better way to establish that the Barians are no longer their enemies than having one as their leader? It made sense, and he couldn't say that the idea of power over an entire race sounded bad. They then continue. "The price in question is the Numeron Code."

_That_ is where the surprise kicks in.

"Absolutely not," Vector says. "I've tried to find it, as has the God of Barian. No one has been able to."

As if they expected this, they reply without a hitch. Can they read minds? He certainly hopes not. "This is true. However, many have come close. One human in particular has come far closer than any of us have predicted. Unfortunately, who they are is confidential information. You will have to speak with the supervisor that we have assigned to you. We don't expect an answer just yet, but please take as much time to think it over as you please."

"You act like I have a choice," His words are full of venom, thank god, he almost thought he couldn't feel the usual fight in him - but there it is, clear as day.

The Esker nods in understanding. "I am glad that we are on the same page," They turn away slowly. "By the way, my name is Theril."

Vector doesn't feel the need to say his name. They already know it, most likely. He can barely hear Theril's last statement as they walk away.

"As I said, take as much time as you would like to decide. You have all of eternity."

* * *

Vector asked a short while ago to possibly see what happened just after he died, and they surprisingly complied. Apparently, they'd been watching him for some time now. He's not too worried about it by the time he sees Mizael dead as a damn doll, and it's one of the funniest things he's ever seen. Once he witnesses Yuma and Nasch defeat Don Thousand, though, he has this terrible gnawing feeling that he knows exactly who the human is, but he keeps his mouth shut.

The supervisor, Yalee, looks just like all of the other Eskers - skinny, curved, and unnatural. They're a little condescending, but he doesn't mind, since it just makes them even less likeable. Best not to get too involved with these people. Then again, that's exactly what they want him to do, but he was never all that great at following orders. He listens to Yalee drone on and on and on about his duties, but he's not that interested until they start on about his mission.

"We are well aware that a certain human has presumably limited knowledge about the Numeron Code. Those of us who are expect you to retrieve that information from them and get to the Numeron Code in exchange for your position as our leader. Do you know why we need it?"

This is the first time they've asked him a question, and he's not really sure why they would need such a powerful card. He gives a short "no" and leaves it at that.

Yalee nods and continues. "We believe that the Numeron Code is powerful enough to thaw our planet. This could very well save our race."

That's not something he cares about, but it's nice to understand what his motive should be. All he really wants is to have power and they're practically handing it over to him. Or, he supposes, they're forcing it upon him. When he's given the choice between ruling over an entire race and rotting in a cold cell, it's fairly clear what he chooses, and he tells Yalee that he's fine with the stupid little quest they're sending him on. What if the damn human doesn't have enough information for them to get the Numeron Code? Just how long could this mission go on for?

They don't move him from his cell until he's agreed and at that point he's relocated to a fairly decent sleeping area. It's nothing too fancy, and he definitely doesn't need a bed, but it's a nice touch. They probably don't even know anything about his race, so it's natural that they'd put a few "just in case" items in there. It only took him rejecting food twice for them to realize he didn't need it, so he was glad they learned quickly. Unsurprisingly, the room is no warmer than the cell and just as uninviting.

Probably an hour or so passes before he hears a knock on the door, as if the Eskers actually have the decency to pretend to care about privacy. The one that enters is Theril, to his surprise, and he's not entirely sure how he's going to fit into the leader ideal without the image of an Esker. Theril is elegant, the picture of royalty, and yet just as unnerving as the rest of the Eskers. Vector's sharp and large features are the exact opposite of what he believes the people on this planet want. Predictably, Theril is thinking the same thing, and attempts to talk him into a small favor before he sets off on his mission.

"You are what our world is looking for," They try at a feeble attempt at flattery, which is actually a little hilarious, considering the circumstances. "You are what we have been looking for all this time. A Barian is strong and powerful, which is exactly what our world needs. My people need to see that the Barians are no longer against us. They need to see you as their savior and hero. Once you retrieve the Numeron Code, every Esker will see you as something of a God."

If Theril is trying to use his ego to their advantage, it's definitely working.

There's clearly something that Theril feels he won't do unless properly coerced. This is confirmed by what is said next. "My people need to see you. We have scheduled a meeting – many of my people will attend. Our intention is to create a pleasing image of you, one that they will enjoy having rule over them. We need you to be there. You need not speak, just be present."

That certainly doesn't seem like anything to be worried about, but Vector figures that his reputation leads most other races to believe that he is ruthless and vile. He can't say that the assumption is inaccurate, considering his past actions and his long history of murders, but it's still a bit funny. At this point, his ideal solution is to die, rather than kill. If only he were dead, things would be so much easier. He didn't even feel alive, really. It felt more like he was a ghost of sorts, wandering from a completely different plane of existence. Except he's not. He's still there. His actions are still affecting the world around him. In fact, he's about to be the ruler of a world.

Still, none of it felt real. He couldn't react much to something that didn't feel real.

And yet, he still finds it in him to respond. "Fine."

The look of relief of Theril's face is side-splittingly vulnerable, and he's tempted to cackle and make them realize it, but he doesn't have much energy to make anyone feel like shit right now, so he stays silent. Is this sudden fatigue a part of the world itself? It's absolutely dreadful, but he makes it a point not to show how unused to it he is. It takes a short while for the people of Esker to realize that their robes won't fit on him and even if they did, his sharp skin would slice right through it. They're all afraid to touch him, let alone converse with him.

He idly wonders if things would be easier in his human form, and then wonders if he's even able to change into his human form here. Even then, he wonders if he could withstand the cold in his human form, or even breathe. In the end, it doesn't seem like a good idea to risk anything, so he deals with the uncomfortable looks. It's a bit of a hassle trying to convince them to let him stay as he is, but he eventually succeeds in his efforts. His entire job is to just stand there and look pretty, but hey, at least he can do one of those things.

The speech is nothing to revel in, but he's not complaining, since the Eskers seem to be eating it up happily. Theril speaks to the silence of the crowd. Nearly a hundred Eskers must be present, and he's internally laughing at the idea that he's going to rule over all of them, whether they like him or not. He only starts listening to the boring speech when it actually starts to talk about him, and it's still boring even then. Still, he's curious how they're going to take him.

"I'm sure that you are all aware of what is called the Numeron Code," A few gasps and whispers are exchanged through the crowd, but Theril continues. "We have reason to believe that this creature of the Barian world by the name of Vector will be able to capture the Numeron Code and destroy the deadly cold that plagues our world." Suddenly, the crowd takes on excited looks, ones of hope, and they all gain a certain look in their eyes that Vector thinks he perpetually sees in Yuma's. It's a spark, a light within the darkness.

That light is then partially extinguished by Theril's next statement. "After the Numeron Code is recovered, Vector will take my place as your Leader and Commander. I will remain an assistant to him when this occurs." It's clear that the people of Esker aren't exactly ones for change in leadership, least of all to someone of another race, but many seem alright with this exchange, so long that they are able to live on in peace and without the cold.

Ahh, there it is. It's the selfishness that Vector's seen all too often in every race he's encountered. No one sees the grin spread over his face.

The speech is done before he anticipates and they're making their way into a waiting area. What they are waiting for is absolutely nothing, other than for Vector to get the hell out and be done with the mission already. In their eyes, he's far more valuable the farther away he is from them, which he can't blame them for.

Eventually, people start filing out one by one, and he realizes that this is just them waiting for the crowd to disperse. In a way, it's to protect him. They can't possibly expect what the Eskers will do to him if he's seen. He doesn't care, but they certainly do. Before he makes his way to the room given to him, he requests to see Yalee to discuss the mission. That spark that he'd seen in the crowd fills Theril's eyes immediately as they quickly comply. He sees Yalee before he even gets to his room.

The entire mission has been explained countless times to him. Still, he realizes that he needs more information and disdainfully asks what he's been dreading to hear the answer for.

"So then," Vector begins slowly. "Who is this human that I'm supposed to gather information from?"

Yalee gives a certain smile that clearly says they're glad that he's so interested in the mission. He finds that they like to talk a lot. They've apparently been a supervisor for quite some time and have never been on such an important mission. They're the type of person that enjoys work, which he can relate to. Yalee is different from the others, though it took him a while to realize it. The markings are different, their facial structure is slightly more rounded than others, and they walk with a certain proudness that reeks with "I probably have a better job than you" and other indescribably haughty things.

They take out a file, one that he knows automatically he couldn't see even if he asked. "We've arranged for you to go undercover at a school for this mission. You do have a human form, correct?" He nods, signaling Yalee to continue. "You'll need to get information out of the human Yuma Tsukumo and report back to us."

Suddenly the headache is back and he doesn't even try to question what god cursed him with his current situation, since he's pretty damn sure of it already. He wants to just get up and leave – hell, he'd rather rot in the cell. If he sees Yuma again, if he has to wear that goddamn uniform again, if he has to attend class again…he's not sure what he'll do. Burst out laughing, for one thing, because of the ridiculousness of it all. But also probably avoid Yuma, since there's absolutely no way he'll be able to come back from his apparent death, from not taking Yuma with him. It's a disgusting thought, the idea that Yuma will be happy to see him alive, but it also fills him with a type of bliss. That happiness makes him feel sick and exposed.

"You know Yuma Tsukumo."

It isn't a question, so Vector doesn't dignify it with a response. He knows that his little stunt during his "death" was seen by all Eskers involved. They probably feel like he's attached to Yuma, which is definitely not something they want. They likely don't want him to feel anything positive at all toward those of another world, with the exception of maybe those in Barian. His refusal to take Yuma with him has cost him the trust of the Eskers, as well as put him on constant watch. Now he knows they can't read his mind – they wouldn't care to put him on watch if they knew exactly how indifferent he was toward Yuma. Why care about someone that hates him? That's everyone, but that fact is beside the point.

It's really no wonder that Yuma hates him. His talk of friendship is due to their bond, the one they had when he was pretending to be Shingetsu. Yuma's hatred is to be expected, no matter how strong their bond may be.

He quickly comes to the conclusion that it would be best to go to the Barian world. Likely, they would be better off knowing that a member of their race is currently scheduled to be leader of another world. If they don't care about it being him personally, they would care about the information in general. Even then, it would be nice to see Mizael, since he knows that they news of him being alive will piss the damn bird off to no end. It'll at least give him some good entertainment.

Finally, he tunes back in to hear Yalee rambling off about something that's probably important, but he cuts them off. "Hey, is there any sort of way for me to leave this world?"

They snap up in alarm. "For…the mission?" When Vector shakes his head, Yalee takes on a grave expression. "You are able to use your own power to leave. There's no barrier. Still, they would need to take notice of your leave. It would seem as though you're avoiding the mission."

"I'll take care of your mission," He says in an attempt to calm them. "Just give me a little while to take care of some things. There are a few people I need to see."

* * *

When he enters the Barian world, it's nothing like what he remembers. Which is a good thing.

It's a whole lot less chaotic, which isn't saying much, but it without a doubt feels different. He knows exactly where to go in order to find the other Barian Lords. He assumes that his title has been revoked for some time now. Even if it hasn't, he's fairly sure it will be once he becomes leader of another planet. Idly, he wonders how exactly they'll take that news. Not well, he's assuming, so it might not be best to tease Mizael. Just this once.

Then again, he'll probably do it anyways.

There's only one person that he sees, and it's probably the second worst person. Well, third, if you count Nasch, but he assumed the purple guppy would take his sweet ass time on Earth. He doesn't think Alit notices him just yet, or he's pretending not to. It would be funny to scare him, but Vector doesn't seem to be up to it. He wonders if Alit remembers when Vector beat the shit out of him. The answer is probably, so it's likely not a good idea to go up to him. Still, he does.

"What happened?" Vector sounds innocent, and giggles a bit when Alit jumps lightly. "Lose the rest of your circus act?"

Surprise is soon replaced by something akin to relief, which makes Vector cringe. When annoyance and contempt are visible in the other's eyes, though, he feels a bit better. Alit speaks up, which is probably the first time he's talked to Vector in quite some time. "Vector," He nods to acknowledge the presence of the apparently alive Barian Lord. "They're not here, currently. I was entrusted to watch over while they're gone. I guess I can see why." A small giggle escapes Vector at that.

Without warning, Alit's voice turns solemn and low. "You're still one of us, you know?" This catches Vector off guard, and he doesn't even have enough time to stop the damned boxer from continuing. "Even through your betrayal, you're always welcome here. After all, you are our companion."

Those words are enough to send a certain sensation through Vector that makes him absolutely nauseous.

"I know, and now everyone knows. We've all done some horrible things while we were possessed by Don Thousand," Alit says it, as if he's trying to rationalize and excuse Vector's actions, which is quite literally the most ridiculous thing in the universe. "Just understand that you're…one of us. And we'll always be here."

That kind of forgiveness, the kind that he under no circumstances deserves, feels like something he'd hear from Yuma. It's not a nice feeling, and it just makes him want to punch Alit in the goddamn throat. He can't bare hearing it anymore and he turns away, almost forgetting about exactly what he actually came here to do. Before he takes off, he speaks. "Pass it on to the others that I probably won't be back. I'll be ruling over Esker in a short while – if you don't know it, ask Durbe – oh, also, tell Mizael that he looks just as snooty dead as he looks alive."

Pretending not to hear the sudden loud protest from Alit, Vector leaves for Esker.

Yalee doesn't look too happy when he gets back and he can only assume that Theril is fuming. He's not really sure how much time has passed or what the time difference is on the different worlds, but he doesn't ask. They probably expect him to get on the mission as soon as possible, which he doesn't have a problem with, since he wants to get the hell out of there as quickly as he can. The cold is ridiculously annoying and the Eskers aren't much better. How the hell is he going to rule over a race that he finds so unappealing? Then again, he apparently has done so in the past, so he doesn't think it will be too much of a challenge.

"Are you ready?" It's Yalee who asks him, and he nearly rolls his eyes at how impatient they are. He'll take care of it when he damn well wants to. Still, it's best not to make too many enemies, so he tries to put on a non-threatening face as he makes his final decision.

"I suppose I am."

* * *

The school feels a lot more intimidating than before.

Vector tries not to cackle at the thought that he's in here for a very different reason than last time. Of course, he can't really feel much joy, not when he could run into Yuma Tsukumo at any moment. The halls are quite emptier than he remembers them to be, but most people are at lunch or in classes or dueling. He happened to take his dueling period to wander the school, mostly to remember where everything was. He thinks back to when he was pretending to be Rei Shingetsu, back when he was known around the school as Yuma's even more hyperactive friend.

He has no intention of acting anywhere near similar to that. Well, alright, he does, but only for the reason of either keeping appearances up or for bringing back memories and hurting Yuma, if he were to ever see him. "Shingetsu" wasn't entirely popular, so he'll probably just get a few questions of where he'd been, and that's nothing to worry about. He doesn't really care about people being suspicious of him, since pretending to be excitable and peppy is just as tiring as it is hysterical.

When he hears a familiar voice as he passes by the locker room, it's no surprise, and he freezes just before it. It should be just after gym ended, so it's a bit strange that Yuma is still in there, but he isn't so sure he wants to encounter all of the twerp's friends, too, so he slips behind a wall. Then, he realizes that befriending Yuma is exactly what the Eskers want him to do. It's completely expected of him that he gathers information. He's not so worried that Yuma will be anywhere near upset with his "revival," since that's just not how Yuma is. And it probably won't be much of a surprise that Vector's alive.

Everyone who'd been killed by Don Thousand had been revived with the God's death.

On second thought, Vector was literally devoured right before Yuma's eyes, so it's hard to tell what the kid would think.

The voice is getting closer and he peeks his head out to see that when Yuma emerges, it's just him and Astral, who Vector automatically glares at. He finds his voice before he even knows what he's saying. "I figured dying makes you wiser. I guess that's not the case for you, eh Astral?"

It looks like Yuma is quite literally electrically shocked with the way he jumps. "Vector!"

Instead of disbelief, it's hostility in Astral's eyes, which isn't surprising in the slightest. However, he and Yuma look at each other with confusion, thoughts trying to make their way out that they can't find the right words for. There's nothing they can say to understand what they're supposed to be to each other, and Vector supposes he should have thought this through beforehand. It's not that he has this sort of emotional attachment to Yuma, but he feels as though he's dug a hole far too deep in this relationship, what with the constant betrayals and Yuma refusing to leave trust in Vector behind. It's this feeling that makes him much like a deer in headlights, a sort of stagnant defeat that he's never felt with anyone other than Yuma. Yuma speaks first, and it's not as bad as Vector expected it would be before he came back to this goddamn planet.

It's even worse.

"Vector…" He repeats the name, weary and yet with a sort of confidence. "I'm glad that you're alive."

Those five words send fiery spikes shooting through his soul, and it's a numbing kind of pain that makes him want to leave the universe and take the damn kid with him.

It's easy to see the tension, with Astral's intense eyes, Yuma's near goddamn affectionate stare, and Vector trying to decide what emotion to exhibit. His face probably looks like a rainbow, since they're now both staring at him as if they just realized he was there. It takes a moment for him to realize that there's not a hint of malice or maliciousness in his face, and he resorts to clearing it of all emotion. They stand there for a few moments and what feels like forever passes by, but Vector's not very patient, so he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"So…tell me what I missed."

* * *

He's not sure how Yuma talked him into joining him for lunch, but it happened, and he at least thinks it will be entertaining. Not that much so, though, since Yuma already promise that his friends were too busy to join him.

Evidently, this wasn't including a certain person.

Vector sees Nasch, and it's a little strange that the purple guppy enjoys being in his human form more than being in his Barian form. It's probably mostly because of growing up used to it, but it's also probably a bit because of Yuma. The kid's like a disease. A caring and colorful disease.

"Thought you were dead," Nasch scowls and turns his head away. "Shame you're not."

For once, Vector actually agrees. "No kidding."

It's a low response, but Nasch catches it, and so do both Astral and Yuma. Where the Barian Leader looks shocked and confused, the other two are only puzzled. Nasch stands up suddenly and waves to Yuma, completely ignoring the fact that Vector even exists, let alone in the same vicinity as him. "I'll be off," To be honest, Nasch isn't that afraid of what Vector might do to Yuma. It's easy to see now that the kid's more than capable of putting up a fight. And winning. "Can't be in his presence very long without wanting to hurl." He doesn't indicate that he's talking about Vector, but it's pretty obvious. "Nice seeing you."

With that, he's gone, and Vector soon finds himself sitting across from an uncomfortable Yuma and an overprotective Astral. He doesn't need to eat and he doesn't need to pretend anymore, so he's simply watching Yuma eat, which just makes the situation all the more awkward. A few moments pass and Yuma opens his mouth, then closes it, and repeats for the next several seconds as he attempts to figure out what it is he wants to say.

"Hey, Shingetsu…"

The name catches Vector off guard and it brings that numbness back. Yuma continues. "Why are you here? Not – not that I don't want you to be, but…" He trails off.

It's then that Vector realizes that the Eskers were not very specific in their mission. How much can he say? And, hell, why would he want to tell Yuma, even if he could? Wouldn't it be funny if he kept it a secret? He decides that things would be far more entertaining to not say, but Vector is fairly good at coming up with lies quickly. Or, in this case, half-truths. It's not all a lie, which is a hell of a lot better than he used to be able to say about his not-full-truths.

"Oh, I guess I figured everyone on my own planet wants me dead, and only Nasch and your floating blueberry want the same on this world." _And the rest of your friends_, is what he adds silently, _but they're not very threatening_. Even though Nasch is technically the Barian Leader, Vector definitely doesn't see him that way. For all he cares, the little shark is just as human as the rest of his friends on this stupid ass planet. For all he knows, he isn't even Nasch, just some asshole taking on the memories and appearance of him. But he doesn't know that much about it, anyways.

Yuma cringes, but lets out a nervous laugh. "You know, this kind of…feels familiar."

That's true, but it's without a doubt not the same. He doesn't respond, but instead actually tries to accomplish something relevant to the mission. "I'm guessing you haven't found the Numeron Code."

The subject change catches Yuma's attention, though he just smiles a sickening way and shakes his head. "Not yet, but we will." Not before Vector does, but he decides not to say that. In fact, it probably isn't smart to pry too hard into that subject. No matter how stupid and far too trusting the kid is, Vector has still betrayed him countless times, and it's not like Yuma is actually idiotic enough to just hand over information that might get his friends killed. Again.

Speaking of that, he thinks the kid is talking now about something regarding the other Barians, so he tunes back into Yuma's boring rambling.

"Pretty much everyone killed by another Barian is alive now."

"Oh." Ah, so Vector was right. Makes sense, in a way, that the death of their God would result in that. Who knew it was Don Thousand causing the shitstorm on his planet? Certainly not Vector. Damn, that "sharing a body" thing was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever done. Probably.

"Kaito is still dead."

It's said almost robotically, but there's a crack in Yuma's voice that hurts even worse than that numbing pain. It's searing, and he doesn't know what to say, because…who was that again?

As if reading his mind, Yuma clarifies in a quiet and broken voice, nearly inaudible. "Uh, the – the guy that…Mizael fought." There are clear tears threatening to leave Yuma's eyes, and Vector's not sure how many times he's seen the kid cry in front of him, and he's not sure why he's only just now thought about that. "He had the Galaxy Eyes."

"Oh."

That's the end of it, because there's nothing more Vector can say. People die all the time. But something in Yuma's face makes Vector want to feel something more about it.

And so he sits there, with a concerned blue floating ghost and a crying child sitting across from him, and he's not really sure what to think. This sort of emotional vomit wasn't what he expected out of his first encounter with Yuma after his near death experience. He's expecting that he'll start laughing at any moment. Vector will find this hilarious, absolutely, piss-his-pants hilarious. But he doesn't. There's no joy he gets out of seeing this kid in deep emotional pain, and it's terrifying to realize. And there's nothing he can do to ease his own pain or Yuma's so he just…forces himself to start crying, too, even if he doesn't really want to or mean it. Because hey, maybe it will actually achieve something.

Except Yuma sees him crying and only starts crying harder, and Vector can't even tell what's real anymore, and his head is pounding just like when he first woke up. Before he can understand what's going on, he feels arms around him. How did those get there? Were they always there? He wants badly to return whatever this is, but his limbs currently don't seem to be properly working. That apparently doesn't stop Yuma, because he just sinks deeper into the embrace.

And then it's over far too quickly, the arms are already gone, and both of their eyes are relatively dry.

It takes a few moments for either of them to say anything, but Vector eventually speaks up. "I suppose that means you don't hate me, then?"

"W-Well, I don't know about that," Yuma says stubbornly, still wiping away tears from his eyes. "With what you've done, I should probably hate you enough to, like…hate five of you. Or something."

"And yet we're still friends," Vector says, just before Yuma can, because he knows that it's the truth and that, at the moment, Yuma's unconditional friendship is likely one of the very few things that he can be completely certain of. His allegiance with the Esker world, the love that the Esker people have for him, the companionship that he knows is still shared between him and Alit and the rest of the Barians – all of them are fleeting. Nothing he can be sure of.

But this…this absolute companionship. That, he can be sure of, and Vector actually feels genuinely content for the first time in his current life.


End file.
